High Performance Liquid Chromatography (hereinafter “HPLC) allows for fast and efficient separation and characterization of analytes within a given sample. Components of an HPLC system include high pressure pumps which facilitate the movement of an aqueous phase through the system. This aqueous phase (or mobile phase) comprises a solvent that is used to initially equilibrate the HPLC system. The solvent also provides an aqueous milieu for analytes to traverse through the entire HPLC system. Finally, the mobile phase comprises solvent which elutes analytes from an HPLC column.
Another component of an HPLC system is the chromatography separations column. The column comprises a solid phase. The solid phase, in combination with the mobile phase, effectuates differential separation of analytes contained within a sample matrix. The solid phase generally consists of chemical polymers that interact with a certain class of anal yes. For example, ion-exchange HPLC columns have a solid phase chemistry that interacts specifically with analytes that are ions. To illustrate this principle, anion-exchange columns have a solid phase cationic functional group that will interact, in a non-covalent manner, with anions present in the sample matrix. Depending upon the mobile phase conditions passing through the column, certain anions of the sample will be eluted from the column's solid phase, while other anions of the sample will be retained.
Once the analytes are eluted from the column, they traverse into and through a detector. There are a variety of detection systems that can be employed in an HPLC system. For example, there are ultra-violet (“UV”) detectors that detect analytes within the UV range.
The fluidics of any HPLC system requires the presence of tubing that serve as passageways for the mobile phase throughout the entire system. Separation columns are in fluidic connection with the mobile phase via this tubing. The tubing connects the column to the fluidics via HPLC fittings (or simply “fitting”). An HPLC fitting is a tubular structure having a first end with a circumferential design with an orifice that allows for entry and penetration by the fluidics tubing. The fitting also comprises a second end that is generally conically shaped. The second end of the fitting also comprises an orifice that allows for the mobile phase to exit the fitting and enter a column through its connection to the fiting. The fiting has a hollow channel through which the mobile phase can traverse through the fining. The exterior surface of the fitting is threaded such that it can be screwed securely into proper position within an end of the HPLC column. Given that HPLC columns have two threaded ends, there are typically two threaded fittings used to facilitate the fluidic connection of a column to the rest of the HPLC system.
An issue that plaques practitioners of chromatography is how to mount and/or secure a column while in use or otherwise. Some HPLC systems have a heating/cooling component that secures a column within the unit, however, access to the column in these particular systems is limited and difficult for the practitioner. There clearly exists a need for an HPLC column mount that can hold one of more columns that are easily accessible to a practitioner.